One form of a dual composition tee is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,122 to Brown. The disclosed device includes a single fused tee where the stem portion is made from a 90-95 Shore A durometer elastomer material and the fused integral flared tee portion on which a golf ball sits is made from a 70-85 Shore A durometer elastomer material. One disadvantage of the Brown device in U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,122 is that the softer flexible portion may deteriorate after a few thousand strikes of a club head while the harder or stiffer device can last significantly longer.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,122 is herein incorporated by reference in its totality in lieu of repeating major relevant parts of the disclosure, including reference to typical patented automatic teeing machines referred to therein and the need to provide a superior vacuum seal and shear strength that allows for a smaller face diameter at the flared portion than the harder urethane tees, while providing resistance to abrasion and tearing from repeated golf club strikes.